Seven Minutes
by Kumara and Bacon
Summary: A locked closet Harry & Draco equals spilled secrets. HPDM SLASH. Rated T to be safe. ONESHOT


**Title: **Seven Minutes

**Summary: **A locked closet + Harry & Draco equals spilled secrets. HPDM SLASH. Rated T to be safe. ONESHOT

**Word count: **925

**Rating: **T for possible language use and possible actions.

**Reviews: **I'd love some!

**A/N: **I just started writing it, and it came out like this. Probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Did it turn out okay? I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer:**JK Rowling probably wouldn't post on Therefore... I'm not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

_

* * *

Thump._

"No, don't close the do – "

Without heeding those words, the door slammed shut, and Harry was left with someone else in the room.

"Well, this is an odd version of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven,'" came a voice. A voice Harry could recognize.

"Dra—Malfoy?" he asked into the darkness.

"Potter?" he asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Yeah," he sighed, "they put me in here, too."

"Well, I'm not doing _anything_ with you," he stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going to do anything with _you?"_

"How can you not? Look at me."

Harry shook his head, glancing to another part of the room. Draco could be so pigheaded sometimes, and he couldn't figure out why he found that rather attractive. Perhaps Draco had an overwhelming self-confidence while he didn't have any? But, his self-confidence came from his cronies and money. Behind that, there wasn't a shred of confidence, as far as Harry could see.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Draco asked, panicking slightly.

"Does my opinion matter to you?"

"Just answer."

Harry's cheeks turned a dark crimson, thankful that the dark curtained the red glare. He didn't want to admit his growing attraction for the blonde; an attraction surely not returned. "You look… like you always look," Harry replied lamely.

"Oh?" Draco responded, his face coming closer to Harry's, which Harry felt was cruel. Was Draco mocking him? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look fine, Draco," Harry said exasperatedly, immediately realizing that he called him Draco and not Malfoy. His stomach burned in humiliation.

"Draco?" he mocked. "Has the Golden Boy fallen for the Ice Prince?"

"N-no," he defended.

Someone began running their fingers through his hair, and he thought someone else had somehow entered the closet. Why would Draco be threading his fingers through his hair?

"Is there someone else in the room?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly towards the end.

"No, it's just us," chuckled Draco.

"Then, who's touching my hair?"

"I am," Draco replied, a hint of exasperation in his voice. What would it take for him to get through to Harry? He fecking liked the boy. Why can't he see that yet? It's not that dark in here. "You like me right Harry?" Draco more stated than questioned.

"Well…"

"Then, shut up and kiss me."

"What?" Harry became thoroughly confused.

"Our seven minutes are almost up. Make it fast."

Harry leaned forward quickly, his eyes widening as his lips met Draco's more quickly than he anticipated. And, just as their lips met, a thin thread of light seeped into the room. The door had opened, and their seven minutes had finished.

Draco and Harry hastily pulled apart; hoping that whoever opened the door hadn't seen them in that compromising position. Neither knew where the other stood anymore, and it wouldn't do to have someone spread rumors before they've discussed it themselves.

"How was your seven minutes?" Seamus asked. Bloody Seamus, out of everyone, the most homosexual Irishman in all of Europe. His wiggled his eyebrows, suggesting more than a casual conversation had taken place. Both boys blushed and scurried out of the closet, not saying anything to Seamus. They really didn't know what to say, anyway.

Before Harry could ask what was going to happen next, Draco hurriedly whispered, "Astronomy Tower. Midnight." With that, Draco disappeared within the crowds of people.

Midnight didn't approach swiftly enough for Harry, but it finally came along. Impatiently, he went to the Astronomy Tower, finding himself five minutes too early. Draco hadn't arrived, yet.

He paced the length of the room, not having the nerves to stand still. His latest dreams were about to come true. Draco discovered his feelings, and ended up returning them. Not just that, he'd kissed him, too! Sure, the kiss was brief, but if everything turned out right, like it had all night, than more kisses were coming his way. Harry smiled to no one in particular.

"Harry?"

Draco had arrived.

Try not to appear too excited, Harry slowly spun around, coming face to face with Draco's gorgeous gray eyes. He also noticed his grin, making his own smile stretch across even further on his face.

"Hi," Draco breathed.

"Hi," Harry said, his voice squeaking from his nerves, damn it.

A moment of silence settled between them, neither fully minding as they took time to glance nervously at their feet, looking at each other, blushing.

"So, what now?" Draco asked finally.

"We both like each other, right?"

"Yes." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you…" Harry started.

"Do I what?" Draco repeated, tipping his head to the side.

"Want to take a midnight stroll with me?"

Draco laughed and leaned even closer. "It's past curfew. Unless you can make us invisible, we're going to get caught."

"What if I can make us invisible? Then, what'd you say?"

"Then, you've got yourself a date."

A mischievous smile crossed Harry's lips, "Then, I've got myself a date," he said, lifting a cloak from behind him. He watched as Draco's eyes turned from merriment to awe.

"It's beautiful," he said. "Let's go for a walk."

Happy to oblige, Harry wrapped the cloak around the two of them, instantly becoming invisible to the rest of the world except Draco.

Grinning, Draco found Harry's hand, squeezing it lightly. Together, they walked down the steps of the Astronomy Tower to begin a nightly promenade, chatting more amiably they usually did, sometimes disagreeing, and occasionally stealing kisses, which was how their beautiful romance began.

Seven minutes in heaven, indeed.

_fin_


End file.
